


Halo

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [50]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon Snow is Sansa Stark's Guardian Angel. But ever since she married Ramsay Bolton, who plays charming but is a cruel monster, it becomes harder and harder to just stand by and watch.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of the jonxsansafanfiction's love songs event on Tumblr

 

She was finally asleep. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and traces of her mascara were smeared out all over her face. She looked peaceful, but Jon knew that she felt anything but. 

He knew that the rules when it came to interfering were clear. He could only save her life when it was actively threatened. He could push her away when a car was about to hit her. He could change the course of a bullet aimed at her heart. He could catch her head before it could crash on the tiles if she fell from her bike. 

He could save her life, but he could not save her from life. And he hated it. He hated having to watch her. He hated seeing her cry night after night after night. He was the only one who knew what challenges Sansa was actually facing, but his hands were bound by stupid rules.

And still he sat down on the edge of the bed. He pressed his cold hand to her forehead and stroked her sensitive skin.

Once she had dreamed of a fairytale like future. She had dreamed of marrying a prince and becoming a queen. She had planned her wedding to be big, with a beautiful white dress that didn’t fit through the door and a cake that reached the ceiling. 

How could she have known that the charming Ramsay Bolton was not her dream prince? How could she have known that her fairytale wedding would turn out to be one big lie? How could she have known that she would have to hide her visible and invisible scars behind a mask for the rest of her life?

She was beautiful. She was intelligent. She was a queen and a goddess. And she deserved to be treated as such.

Jon bit his bottom lip and longed for the taste of blood that never came. He couldn’t bleed. 

If he could have, he would have fought for her. He would have shown her that she had other options, that there was a way out of this, that her parents would support her if they knew that their charming son in law treated their daughter like crap. He would have complimented her whenever he could and would have invited her to places where maybe her faith in happily ever afters could be restored. He would give her a choice and maybe the courage to choose to leave the monster behind.

Sansa moaned and pearls of sweat covered her forehead. In a few seconds she would open her eyes and scream.

But no one would rush into her room to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her that everything would be alright.

Ramsay Bolton would simply smile.

And his servants were too afraid of him.

The scream was deafening and Jon tensed all his muscles and clenched his jaw.

He couldn’t watch this anymore. He couldn’t witness this any longer. He couldn’t just stand here doing nothing for the rest of her life.

“It's okay.” He broke all rules when he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. “You're not alone.” He didn’t care what would happen to him. 

They could cast him out. They could banish him. The could force him to live the rest of his life as a human. 

He didn’t care. 

Everything was better than simply watching Sansa like this, screaming and kicking and fighting. Everything was better than knowing that not even in her sleep she was free. Everything was better than leaving her alone when she needed him the most.

“I am.” Sansa replied, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. “No one believes me when I tell them what he does.” She sniffed. “No one really truly cares about me.”

“I do.” Jon pressed the palms of his hands to her wet cheeks and forced her to look at him. “I do.” He locked his glance with hers.

In that moment Sansa seemed to realise that she had never seen him before, that she was being comforted by a total stranger. “Who are you?” Her eyes widened. “How did you get here without him stopping you?”

Jon swallowed, but what did he have to lose? He had already broken so many rules. Breaking a few more wouldn’t matter. “I’m your guardian angel.”

Even though she was still crying Sansa smiled. “Guardian angels don’t exist. They belong in fairytales, with the charming princes, the knights in shining armour and the happy endings.”

“I'm probably going to hell for this.” Jon rolled his eyes but then he unfolded his giant silver wings. 

A little reluctantly Sansa stretched out her hand to touch them.

His wings were sensitive and a shiver rolled down his spine when the tips of her fingers and his feathers met. 

“I'm not supposed to show or tell you this.” Jon bent his head. 

He wasn’t the first to break the rules. And as long as there was cruelty in this world he probably wouldn’t be the last one either. 

“But you need every little bit of hope you can get.” He looked up again and for the first time in years there was a genuine smile on Sansa’s face. 

And it made her even more beautiful than she had already been.

And in that moment he decided that he would not wait for them to banish him to earth to live a human life. He would go and ask for it. 

“Can you take me with you to heaven?” Sansa’s smile faltered and once more Jon wrapped his arms around her to press her to his chest.

“I can’t.” He swallowed. “But I’ll come to earth, to you and together we’ll find a way to get you out of this mess.”

“Will you promise me that?” Sansa looked up at him and the tears stopped rolling down her cheeks.

“I promise.” He nodded. “You deserve a better life, with someone who really loves you, with someone who doesn’t hurt you, with someone who knows that you’re a queen and treats you as such.”

“With someone like you?” Sansa cocked her head and Jon felt his cheeks heating up.

“With whomever you want to be with.”

With him or with someone else. It didn’t matter. As long as she would finally be happy.


End file.
